¿Sucesos de Película?
by Akitsuko
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando nos cambian la vida de siempre, solo por nuestro bien? ¿Conocemos a la persona de nuestra vida y somos felices para siempre? ¿Cuánto tiempo cargamos con las dudas? Las respuestas en momentos de vida adolecente, como de película.
1. Aclaración repecto al Fic

**Aclaración:**

***Alternative Universe**

***Temari tienes más o menos la edad de Shikamaru en este fic.**

***El tiempo lineal de la historia, se ve abruptamente cortado como podrán notar, así que es recomendable tomarlo como escenas separadas y no continuas, algo así como escenas de películas. Cuando publique el último capítulo de este fanfic entenderán la razón, también haré una declaración respecto a la historia. Gracias :)**


	2. Cambio

*Temari Sabuko No, era una chica poco común, estaba acostumbrada a la vida solo con sus hermanos, por lo cual era algo ruda. Lo que quedaba del recuerdo de sus padres la hacían como una roca, respecto a sus sentimientos. Su única mejor amiga era Kohana, la cual era su compañera de curso y escucha.

La tutora de Temari tomó la decisión de que debían cambiarse de ciudad, ella y sus hermanos, por el bien de los 3. Al menos Temari no lo veía así.

*Shikamaru Nara, era un chico popular dentro de su nivel, atlético, inteligente, gustaba de la música y de el bendito cielo, más bien de las nubes. No había chica que no se fijara en el o en su grupo de amigos, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba y Naruto. Pero su mejor amigo era Chouji, el cual hacia razonar al Nara, era algo así como su conciencia.

.

-No quiero irme de Suna, Kohana, que voy a hacer allá, no conozco nada ni a nadie. Eres mi única amiga, además yo y mis hermanos nacimos aquí- Protestaba a su amiga.

-Pero piensa, tal ves puede ser lo mejor para ti… Para ustedes- Le respondio acongojada Kohana.

-Para mi? Lejos de lo único que conozco y tengo? De ti, mi única amiga?... Que hay de ti, será mejor para ti tener lejos a Kankuro?-

-Temari, no mezcles los temas! Estamos hablando de…-

-Tu no los separes!- Interrumpió a Kohana.

-…Que harás? No te queda más que hacer… Baisotei-sama es quien decide sus futuros-

-Kohana, prométeme que iras a verme a Konoha-

-Lo prometo-

El grupo de chicos se encontraba en una fuente de soda, sentados en un rincón del local, conversando de todo, de pronto uno de ellos hizo hacer silencio al resto.

.

-Supongo que ya están matriculados no?- preguntó Kiba.

-Por supuesto- dijo Neji serio como siempre.

-Supieron que llega alguien nuevo?- volvió a preguntar Kiba.

-Supe que llegaba un chico… lo único que sé es que es huérfano- dijo Sasuke

-y el otro que?- dijo aburrido Shikamaru

-La otra que… querrás decir!- comentó Kiba

-Ojalá sea guapa...- se pronunció Naruto, que extrañamente estaba callado.

Chouji en silencio miró a Shikamaru, seguro se le cruzó esa idea de siempre.


	3. Lo nuevo

Aclaración: Temari tienes más o menos la edad de Shikamaru en este fic.

.

.

.

-Tranquila Temari, seguro todo en esa Secundaria es como acá- Hablaba Kohana tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Igual? De partida Konoha no es igual a Suna y tu crees que la Secundaria es igual?- le respondía algo enfadada.

Los Sabuko No estaban afirmados en la reja de entrada al recinto, Gaara estaba serio como siempre mirando a la nada y Kankuro solo negaba por la rabieta que estaba haciendo su hermana.

-Imagínate que ni quede junta con Kankuro!-

-Gracias a Kami- dijo para si Kankuro, luego recibió un codazo de parte de su hermana.

-Tranquila, está bien, yo voy retrasada hablamos en el cambio de hora… adiós- Kohana le cortó.

-Entramos ahora…- Dijo Gaara entrando al recinto.

Temari recorrió el recinto al lado de Kankuro, ya que Gaara se les había desaparecido, entraron al edificio que les correspondía, se dirigieron al tercer piso y allí estaban sus respectivos salones, el C y el D.

-Mira la nueva- dijo una vos femenina.

-Hola chica- le habló un chico con aspecto de mayor.

-Hola…- Respondió cortante Temari y se sentó al final del salón.

Se colocó los audífonos y puso la cabeza contra la mesa, repitiendo dentro de su mente…

-Trágame tierra, trágame tierra, trágame tierra-

Sonó el timbre y sintió el salón llenarse, no cambio de posición hasta que sintió cerrarse la puerta, supuso que sería el profesor. Levanto la cabeza y varias personas la miraban fijo.

-Bien Chicos buenos días, soy Sarutobi Asuma para los nuevos, pueden tomar asiento-

Aquel hombre parecía agradable, mientras caminaba a su escritorio hablaba con los alumnos que le hablaban.

-Bien para no perder más tiempo, podrían presentarse los dos nuevos por favor-

Temario miró a todos lados y vio que el otro nuevo no se paraba, cuando se había decidido hacerlo el chico a su izquierda se paró.

-Mi nombre es Sai, vengo de la Secundaria Raíz-

Todos hicieron ruido de sorpresa, por el prestigio de aquella Secundaria.

El chico volvió a sentarse y ella lo miró, era su turno.

-Soy Sabuko No Temari, provengo de Suna…-

Miro a su derecha cuando se dispuso a sentarse, después del pequeño pasillo había dos mesas donde estaba sentado un chico entrado en carne y el chico de coleta dormía afirmado en la mesa.


	4. Transcurso

Habían pasado un par de meses, ya ni se encontraba a sus hermanos en la Secundaria, al entrar ambos desaparecían y la dejaban sola. No hablaba con casi nadie, solo con Sai quien era muy reservado, ella pasaba toda la hora observando como el dibujaba.

Shikamaru vio a la nueva caminar sola por la escalera dirigiéndose al tercer piso, decidió hablarle.

-Temari?-

-…- Ella no respondió solo se dio vuelta a ver a quien le hablaba.

De pronto al clavar su mirada en la del chico pelinegro, sintió algo extraño dentro de ella.

-Tks… que mal educada no saludar- dijo Shikamaru pasando sus brazos tras su cabeza y pasando en frente de ella.

-Que dijiste idiota?- salió a su defensa Temari.

El Nara le hizo un ademán con la mano y siguió caminado.

.

Temari lo observaba de reojo al Nara, que dormía en la mesa, mientras Iruka daba clases.

-Lindo trazo…- habló por lo bajo Sai.

-Que?- dijo Temari extrañada.

-Tu dibujo es bonito… deberías darle color-

-Señorita Sabuko No, si no quiere prestar atención, puede salir- le llamo la atención Iruka.

-Pero… si no he hecho nada…-

Un bostezo apago la voz de Temari.

-Señor Nara, haga el favor de acompañar afuera a la señorita Sabuko No-

Perfecto estaba afuera sentada en el pasillo con el chico que la había llamado mal educada, que día sería ese…

-Eres rara lo sabías?- habló de la nada el chico.

-Primero me llamas mal educada y ahora me dices rara, que te crees niñato…-

-Tks… que problemática eres-

-Está bien que te pasa a ti… conmigo-

-Nada solo trato de ser cordial… Mujeres- negó Shikamaru dándole la espalda.

De pronto sonó una canción de Beck*, Temari apresurada tomo su teléfono y contestó el llamado.

-Estoy fuera de clases… si me echaron… no sé, okey hablamos al cambio…-

Temari se percató de que Shikamaru la miraba fijo.

-Que tanto miras…?- dijo Mosqueda

-Te gusta Beck?, es raro digo, pensé que te gustaba la música de moda…-

-Que? No olvídalo-

Shikamaru se sentó al lado de ella y metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono.

-Tks que problemático…- susurró mientras buscaba algo en su móvil- mmm… me gusta esta canción-

Ambos se quedaron platicando en el pasillo hasta que tocaron el cambio y el resto de sus compañeros salieron del salón.

.

Hubo un punto donde las cosas cambiaron un poco, siempre hablaba con Kohana para contarle lo nuevo y preguntarle qué pasaba en Suna. Kankuro ya traía novia al parecer, Gaara estaba un poco más comunicativo, platicaba a veces con un compañero de ella, Naruto. Por su parte ella mantenía bajas sus calificaciones, a las cuales no estaba acostumbrada, pero realmente no ponía atención en clases, ya que conversaba con Chouji sobre comida, miraba a Sai dibujar o a veces el corregía los dibujos de ella, sino pasaba afuera del salón castigada, ya fuera con Rock Lee, Naruto y algunas veces con Shikamaru. Por el hecho de juntarse con los chicos, las chicas de su curso no le traían muy bien.

Un día luego de clases le tocó quedarse a ordenar el salón, una chica peli rosa se ofreció a ayudarle.

-Temari verdad?-

-Supongo que si…-dijo a la peli rosa mirándola con cara de incrédula.

-Jajaja lo siento…-rió sintiéndose avergonzada- Mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto-

-Si… mucho gusto- dijo cortante continuando con lo suyo.

-Yo… creo que vivo cerca de ti… vives con dos chicos… son tus hermanos?-

-Si…-

-Pues emm he visto que te juntas solo con los chicos… yo… quisieras que nos fuéramos juntas y nos tomamos un helado… yo invito…-

Temari la miró relajo sus complexiones y le asistió.

Pronto el tiempo se esfumo rápido, esas concurridas a tomar helado, dar una vuelta y pasarse a la fuente de sodas, se hicieron más frecuentes al correr de los meses, y comenzó a entablar lasos con Sakura, lo que hacía que también esta fuera incluida, cuando Temari se acercaba a conversar con el grupo de chicos del curso.

.

Estaba Neji sentado con Temari, en la fuente de soda conversando sobre el suceso que había pasado hacia un par de horas.

-Siento que Etsuko y Kazuyo, te hayan tratado mal-

-No es tu culpa Hyuga, ellas se pusieron celosas- explicó Temari.

-Si pobre de ellas, con el carácter de esta mujer, sería problemático cruzarse con ella- dijo Shikamaru quien se incorporaba a la mesa.

Había llegado el grupo completo estaban allí Rock Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji y por supuesto Shikamaru.

-De que hablas llorón?- dijo Temari mirando al chico que se sentaba a su lado.

-Es cierto que golpeaste a las chicas del curso del lado?... con esa fuerza que debes de tener ooh, Dios es cierto es cierto?-

-Cálmate Uzumaki- replicó Neji.

-Bien cambiemos de tema…-Dijo Sakura que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sasuke- Que harán para este fin de semana largo?...-

Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-Piensas en algo Sakura- dijo Chouji quien comía unas galletas-

-Si tal vez una parrillada en casa de alguien?-

Todos asistieron que era una buena idea, el más entusiasta era Chouji.

Rock Lee llevaba un rato doblando una servilleta, mientras todos conversaban organizando aquella reunión, intentaba al parecer hacer una ranita, después de mucho intentar la terminó, se la regaló a Sakura.

-Sakura, toma…-dijo sonrojado con los ojos brillantes-

-Emm…gracias- respondió la peli rosa un poco incomoda.

El resto se había quedado en silencio mirándolos, de pronto estallaron las palabras para molestarlos, estaba claro que a Lee le gustaba Sakura aún, pero ella, bueno todos se habían dado cuenta de que iba.

-Aaah que monada… quiero una también, si Lee?- pidió Temari

Shikamaru se paró abruptamente de la mesa y Kiba lo siguió…

-Dios ha dicho que monada?- dijo Shikamaru

-Acabará el mundooooo corran corran…- Secundo Kiba quien había entendido la intensión.

-Cállense par de Idiotas…- Dijo molesta Temari frunciendo el entre cejo.

Al poco rato Lee terminó la ranita y se la entregó a Temari.

-Gracias Lee- la recibió entre sus manos.

Shikamaru de pronto abrazo a Temari, mientras permanecía sentado a su lado, tomo la ranita con facilidad, ya que Temari estaba sorprendida de su accionar, y con voz floja dijo:

-Mira que interesante nuestro hijo…-

Temari estaba en shock, que acababa de decir, acaso nadie lo escuchó, que todos seguían hablando como si nada. Porque se preocupaba por tal cosa que ha dicho pensándolo bien solo fue una estupidez, pero ahora caía en cuenta de lo que había estado sintiendo por Shikamaru era distinto a una amistad, increíblemente estaba sintiendo por alguien y era por ese pelinegro, aquel… Si, entendía en ese momento que aquel moreno le gustaba, pero era algo que nadie debía saber, apenas ella lo descubría no iba a dejar que alguien supiera tal debilidad… Nunca.

.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde todos se separaron tomando rumbo a sus casas, Chouji alcanzó a Shikamaru.

-Shika…-

-Dime Cho…- Dijo Shikamaru mirando a su amigo-

-Sabes que siempre te digo muchas cosas, y no todas las tomas…-

-Me reprocharas algo?... No seas problemático…-

-No soy problemático… Solo no le hagas esto a Temari, es una buena chica…-

.

.

.

*Beck: Una serie/manga, que trata sobre una banda musical con este nombre.


	5. ¿Que pasa?

Aclaración: El tiempo lineal de la historia, se ve abruptamente cortado como podrán notar, así que es recomendable tomarlo como escenas separadas y no continuas, algo así como escenas de películas. Cuando publique el último capítulo de este fanfic entenderán la razón, también haré una declaración respecto a la historia. Gracias :)

.

.

.

.

Las cosas iban bien, ya había pasado medio año, las notas de Temari habían repuntado, Kohana estaba de visita, Gaara hablaba con más personas y Kankuro, bueno el cada fin de semana desparecía con su supuesta novia. Temari planeaba presentar a Kohana a sus nuevos "amigos", así que se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se reunían siempre, la fuente de sodas.

-Pensé que la princesa de hielo nunca cambiaria- mencionó Kohana.

-De que hablas?- la miró de forma fulminante- Yo no he cambiado- dijo ablandando su expresión.

-Claro… Hay cosas en las que no me puedes engañar Temari… Te conozco desde hace mucho y me alegra que sea así-

-No hables estupideces, yo no he cambiado, solo que este nuevo "habitad" se ha amoldado a lo que soy- reflexionó mirando al cielo- Tengo con quien hablar de mis intereses sin que les parezcan raros, por ejemplo de la música que me gusta con Shikamaru-

-Aquel chico…- la miró de reojo Kohana- siempre hablas de el-

-Estas en plan de molestarme, no me jodas que con ese flojo llorón no me pasa nada- miró hacia otro lado- solo es que es un amigo-

-Si!, yo no te he dicho otra cosa…-

Temari paró frente a la puerta de la fuente de sodas, la abrió y le permitió el paso primero a Kohana. Allí a dentro la esperaban Sakura, Chouji, Rock Lee y el Nara.

-Holaa, soy Sakura, mucho gusto- le sonrió amable a Kohana.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-chan- respondió con respeto Kohana.

-No, no, no usamos eso aquí- le corrigió Temari.

-Bonita flor del desier…- Rock Lee fue callado de un golpe por Sakura.

-Hola Kohana- Saludó amistoso Chouji.

-Hola- sonrió ampliamente- emm… supongo que él es Shikamaru?- señalo al moreno quien dormía en la mesa.

Ya se había hecho tarde, habían pasado el tiempo conversando, compartiendo anécdotas y por sobre todo riéndose mucho, había sido un día agradable para Kohana, compartir con los nuevos amigos de Temari, estaba feliz de que las cosas funcionaran para ella. De regreso a casa sostuvieron una ligera conversación.

-Puedo decirte algo, pero no te enojes conmigo- pidió Kohana

-Claro, nunca me he enojado contigo…-

-Ese chico, Shikamaru, es tan cercano a ti…-Temari la miró atenta- Digo, se rie de las cosas que tu dices, te presta atención, te abraza de forma tan confiada…-

-Pensé que era mi imaginación- susurró Temari.

Pero Kohana la escucho y posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Te gusta en realidad, lo sabía… Y has pensado en decírselo, digo al parecer también le interesas…-

-Estás loca… Digo a penas asumo que "me gusta"- Temari imito unas comillas con sus dedos- Y le debería decir? No! Claro que no-

-Tómatelo con calma… Solo digo que lo pienses no pierdes nada…-

.

Planearon una especie de reunión, con muchas personas en casa de Sakura; Temari asistió con sus hermanos; Neji fue con su prima Hinata quien se incorporaría al nivel el año entrante; Chouji no podía faltar después de todo había comida; Rock Lee ni Shino quisieron ir; Sasuke a duras penas fue convencido por Naruto; Kiba fue con una prima, a la cual muchos no le quitaban la vista de encima; Ten Ten decidió ir por consejo de Temari, con la cual había empezado a hablar fugazmente; Shikamaru llevó a un amigo; Ino no se perdería la reunión; fue Akemi y su gemela Ayako, quienes eran del curso de Kankuro; Hiroshi, Junko, Testsuya, Kenji, Minako, Yushiko y Suzume, que eran del curso de Sakura y Sai prometió ir más tarde.

Shikamaru había notado que Temari se la había pasado toda la noche cerca de el, pero Chouji también lo había notado, por lo cual decidió tratar de alejar Shikamaru de ella.

No todo era tan malo todos se estaban divirtiendo pero por alguna extraña razón, la anfitriona había desaparecido, Ten Ten y Temari decidieron ir a buscarla, la encontraron pero no de una muy buena forma. Estaba encerrada en su pieza llorando, si Sakura lloraba significaba una sola cosa, Sasuke.

-Por favor Sakura deja de llorar- suplicaba Ten Ten.

-Que paso?- preguntó Temari quien estaba afirmada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sasuke, el… una chica… Akemi lo beso, y yo…- lloraba a mares sin poder detenerse.

Temari se recordó de lo que iba a hacer y se fue de ahí, su amiga tendría mucho rato de no calmarse y ella tendría tiempo para cumplir su cometido.

Volvió al patio y buscó al moreno de la coleta, dio un par de vueltas por entre todos y lo encontró hablando con Chouji e Ino.

-Nara… Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Tks…- dijo sin más comenzando a caminar.

Temari lo siguió y Chouji trató de detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Un poco más apartados del resto, estaban uno frente al otro.

-Que problemático mujer que quieres?-

-Calma solo…- hizo una pausa respiro profundo- quería decirte que yo… este… hace tiempo que nos conocemos y hemos pasado buenos momentos…- miro al suelo unos segundos y miro a Shikamaru a los ojos- y yo bueno… tú me gu…-

-Mendokuse…- la interrumpió Shikamaru, quien sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Temari se quedó sin palabras, algunos los habían observado entre ellos Chouji quien se fue tras Shikamaru y Junko que le habló a Temari.

-Aaah pobre ilusa- rio Junko en frente de Temari.

-De que hablas?- Trató sostenerse fuerte.

-Creíste que le gustabas a Shikamaru?... jajajaja, siempre caen, bueno no siempre solo las más tontas…- decía con voz altanera.

Temari guardo silencio que era lo que estaba diciendo, aun no comprendía nada, que estaba sucediendo.

-Bien pareces no entender nada…. Shikamaru y algunos de sus amigos acostumbran a hacer eso, le dan toda la atención a la nueva, la tratan bien, la invitan a salir, pasan mucho tiempo con ellas, luego uno sigue con eso hasta que se aburren o como a ti te pasó terminan gustando de el…-

Sin soportar la presión de las palabras de Junko se fue en dirección a la salida, no pensó en que horas eran de la noche, ni que sus hermanos estaban allí, que Sakura estaba llorando por lo de Sasuke, que apoyaría moralmente a Ten Ten y a Neji cuando este último le pidiera que fueran novios, se supone que sería una linda noche… Pero definitivamente no quería saber más de ello.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Un año sin más

.

.

.

Comenzaba un nuevo año secundaria, desde el "incidente" en casa de Sakura dejó de hablar con el grupo, solo conversaba con la peli rosa y con Sai. Había acordado estar con ellos el año entrante, no quería nada más.

-Es extraño, estamos en el otro ala del edificio…- habló Temari.

-Luego desapareceremos de aquí- rio un poco Kankuro.

-Sí, nos queda nada para el instituto, digo solo este año aquí…- dijo posando una de sus manos por la muralla mientras caminaban.

-Lo bueno es que seguiremos con las mismas personas, sería desagradable volver a hacer conocidos…-

-"Si que bueno"- pensó irónica Temari.

Temari entró en su salón, busco las pertenencias de Sakura que no fueron difíciles encontrar eran… Rosa, estaba en la fila de en medio al lado izquierdo un espacio y las cosas de Sai, solo esperaba que al otro lado de Sai no se sentara nadie. Se acercó dejó las cosas, cuando dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa, Kiba le habló.

-Eey Temari, que tal esas vacaciones?, en Suna verdad?- dijo amistoso.

-Si- respondió seria Temari.

No era culpa de Kiba lo sabía, ni de Neji, ni de Chouji y así… Tal ves solo podía culpar al Nara, pero como ellos nunca le dijeron nada, porque si eran "amigos" nunca se lo advirtieron… Eso era contra la lealtad y ella lo odiaba.

Quiso salir del salón y al estar en el pasillo vio a Shikamaru tomado de la mano con Ino, él solo llevaba la cara de sueño de siempre y ella hablaba efusivamente. Temari solo se sorprendió… sorprenderse…

.

Con el paso de los días, las semanas, los meses, se acostumbró a ello, a que Shikamaru e Ino estuvieran juntos, de hecho con el pasar del tiempo olvido todo lo que sentía por el Nara, pero más nunca olvido la traición de sus "amigos", solo Chouji le pidió disculpas, ella le respondió que lo pensaría, siendo sincera al parecer los chicos nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, bueno a excepción claramente de Chouji.

-Qué te parece?- preguntó Sai sacando a Temari de su ensimismamiento.

-Es…- Era el dibujo de un chico- Es… hermoso…-sonrojando un poco su piel pálida.

-Qué bueno que te allá gustado- le sonrió Sai- Es el retrato de un amigo, era mi compañero en la otra secundaria…-

Temari abrió los ojos como plato.

-En realidad existe…- dijo sorprendida y avergonzada a la vez.

-Claro, supongo que cuando venga, te lo presentare- burlo Sai.

-Señorita Sabuko No, está bien que obtenga buenas calificaciones, pero no le da derecho a hablar- Dijo el profesor Hatake- Me hace el favor- Sonrió.

Temari no dijo nada, se paró y se dispuso a caminar a la puerta, la iba a abrir y un sonido de un golpe la detuvo, se volteó, el profesor Kakashi le había arrojado el borrador a Shikamaru, quien estaba durmiendo, bueno ya no.

-Fuera- fue lo único que dijo.

Temari se apresuró en abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo, una vez afuera sintió que la puerta se cerró.

-Temari…-

-Que quieres Nara- dijo Temari en voz neutra.

-Yo quería pe…-

-Mendokuse…- pronunció Temari y caminó por el pasillo.

-Está bien sé que se siente ahora…- susurro para sí mismo el Nara.

.

Shikamaru le hablaba a Temari esta solo lo escuchaba, no tenía el afán de entablar conversaciones con él, no era por celos, solo era que se sintió herida por lo que le había hecho, era lo único que persistía hacia a él.

.

Temari salió un tiempo con el amigo de Sai, se llamaba Yoichi, la iba a buscar cada vez que podía, salían a dar una vuelta, a comer algo, pero nunca pusieron un pie en la fuente de sodas. Sai nunca dijo nada respecto a que saliera con su amigo, Sakura solo estaba contenta porque la veía distraída y más animada… Ten Ten le puso énfasis en que no confiaba en él.

-No veo nada bueno en ese chico, algo me dice que, no sé es una extraña sensación- dijo Ten Ten a Temari mientras estaban en la hora de música.

La única hora en donde Ten Ten no se sentaba con Neji.

-Ten Ten, no te preocupes, no lo digo a mal, pero tú en tu relación, yo en lo mío…- le sonrió para alivianar sus palabras.

-Sé que aun te gusta…- dijo Ten Ten que observaba a Shikamaru- Y aunque me lo niegues sé que es así… Además ten cuidado con ese chico… Hiruma?... No es porque sea de la Raíz, pero tiene un aire altanero que no me gusta-sentenció al fin.

-Yoichi no es así…- dijo Temari dando por terminada la conversación.

Pues Ten Ten tenía razón, pasó un mes exactamente de esa conversación, por una razón desconocida terminaron su andanza o lo que fuera, lo peor es que Yoichi inventó cosas respecto a la "relación" que habían tenido, el muy infeliz desapareció, escapando sin saber de qué Kankuro y Gaara le querían partir la cara, por decir tamaña estupidez, Temari también pensó lo mismo, pero hacer caso omiso de lo que no era cierto le salió más factible, que regañar respecto a los dichos, después todos se dieron cuenta de que nunca fue verdad.

.

Ten Ten vio caminar sola por el pasillo del tercer piso y le gritó:

-Te lo dije!- un poco en tono de comprensión y de satisfacción.

-Lo sé, lección aprendida te escuchare, la próxima vez… tal vez el año que entra- se despidió Temari.

Así voló un año sin más, nada importante, nada en absoluto.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	7. Le premier ¿Erreur?

El primer… ¿Error?

.

.

.

Ya estaba en el primer año del instituto, aunque habían mesclado algunos cursos, el curso C no había presentado cambios, a excepción de la llegada de Hinata, la prima de Neji, que se suponía llegaría el último año de Secundaria, pero llegó el primero del Instituto.

El curso seguía siendo el C, del paso de Secundaria a Instituto se habían reducido a 3 cursos.

Sakura, llevaba el cabello corto, estaba más grande y en su personalidad había madurado un poco.

Naruto, Sai, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee y Ten Ten seguían siendo los mismos, solo que más altos sobre todo Naruto y Neji.

Sasuke, extrañamente estaba más sociable con todo el mundo y seguía siendo el chico guapo que se robaba las miradas de las chicas del instituto.

Kiba, llevaba el cabello más corto y se había vuelto más guapo.

Hinata de la última vez que la habían visto, ahora llevaba el cabello largo y seguía siendo igual de callada.

Ino, tenía el cabello largo nuevamente, se veía algo más mayor, pero seguía siendo la misma histérica de siempre.

Shikamaru, el moreno había crecido notablemente estaba bastante alto, sus ojos demostraban una madurez inexplicable para su personalidad y estaba guapo.

Temari, ya no utilizaba el cabello amarrado, sino que lo dejaba libre, tenía un algo en su mirada también, algo así como convicción y seguridad.

-Sera que el verano los cambio a todos?- preguntó Sai.

-A ti nada al parecer, sigues siendo pálido… jajajaja- rio Temari.

-Me refiero a que, todos se han resuelto a alguien más grande- Sonrió el chico.

-Puede ser… O tal ves solo nos creemos grandes por estar en el insti… ya sabes- le sonrió Temari.

.

Durante la clase Temari se dedicó a observar, se sentaba en el último puesto con Sai a su lado, los podía ver a todos. Ten Ten y Neji estaban sentados juntos, rió para si misma, llevaban unas pulseras iguales, era obvio que eso no había sido idea del Hyuga. Continuo observando y sus ojos se detuvieron en el moreno de coleta, estaba sentado con Chouji, pero con la mirada perdida por la ventana, de seguro mirando las hermosas nubes que habían ese día, lo raro fue que Ino está sentada al otro extremo del salón junto a Hinata.

.

Ya era casi la hora de salir.

-Le daré de inmediato un trabajo de investigación, sobre radiación, que es, como está compuesta, en que se divide, cuáles son sus usos, cuales son los efectos, para que podrían ser utilizados, etc… Quiero un trabajo completo para el cual… Escuchen bien tendrán 2 meses, será su primera nota, y solo tendrán dos, así que más les vale esforzarse, quiero que se dividan solo en dos grupos ustedes deciden quienes. Pueden retirarse…- Indico el profesor Morino.

-Que es un hombre estricto- comentó Sakura que había llegado al lado de Temari.

La rubia se dispuso a tomar sus cosas y su amiga le habló.

-Te veo ida… pasa algo?-

-No… nada solo necesito distraerme- Sonrió sincera Temari.

-Pues los chicos…-dijo apuntando a donde se encontraban- Se les ocurrió que fuéramos a la fuente de sodas… vienes?-

Temari lo dudo unos minutos… Pero luego asistió, teniendo luego un presentimiento de que se arrepentiría luego.

.

Estaban en la fuente de soda, Temari se sentía bien olvidaba por momentos lo que había pasado, hasta que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Shikamaru, que al parecer era impresión de Temari, pero sentía que la miraba todo el tiempo.

Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento y rio con las payasadas de Naruto, Kiba quien contaba alguna aventura de lo que había hech, generalmente hablaba orgulloso de su perro, participaba en las interrumpidas cuando Ten Ten y Neji se besaba, extrañaba las conversas sin sentido.

-Lamento amargarlos pero… con respecto a la híper investigación- dijo Chouji.

-Tks… amargado- bostezó Shikamaru.

-Cre…creo…-Hinata enrojeció todos la estaban mirando- Yo-yo… yo creo que…-

-Vamos Hinata habla- la abrazó amistoso Naruto.

La joven Hyuga casi se desmayó.

-Quítale la mano de encima Uzumaki- amenazó Neji.

Ten Ten le propino un ligero codazo a la vez que le negaba con la cabeza.

-Supongo que Hianata trataba de decir que deberíamos ser juntaos, no es así?- Sonrió Ten Ten esperando la aprobación de la pobre Hinata.

Quien asistió casi derritiéndose en la silla. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo así que empezarían en unos días.

.

Todos se iban a sus casas y el Nara decidió acompañar a Temari, la cual no recordaba en que momento accedió, pero las cosas no iban tan mal, parecía como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, sus conversaciones eran igual que antes y se reían todo igual que antes.

-Y que hay… que paso con Hiruma?- preguntó Shikamaru, en su típica pose con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Pues nada, se acabó y ya…-aprovechó el momento para despejar su duda- que tal todo con Ino?.

-Mmm…-Cerró los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo- Pues se acabó y ya…-

.

Se habían dividido el trabajo, esta vez tocaba nuevamente hacerlo en casa de Temari, Sakura observaba a Shikamaru tan cerca de Temari mientras hacían el trabajo, veía una química extraña, sus sentidos algo le decían, así que salía del lugar donde estaban, cada vez que podía con cualquier pretexto para dejarlos solos.

Shikamaru tomó por sorpresa la mano de Temari bajo la mesa, y la acariciaba lentamente, ella temblaba un poco y trataba de mirar a otro lado mientras él le hablaba del trabajo como si esa acción no existiera, cuando entró Sakura no la soltó, solo le apretó un poco la mano y Temari se la apretó de vuelta, después de un rato, a Sakura le tocaba seguir escribiendo el informe y ellos aún estaban cogidos de la mano, la peli rosa se escondió tras la computadora a escribir como si ella no existiera allí.

-Cómo es que se terminó?- dijo el Nara poniendo la cabeza sobre la mesa mirando a Temari fijamente.

-Ni quiero recordarlo…Que me dan ganas de patearle…- rio Temari- Tu que dices en tu defensa?-

-Tss… Demasiado problemático-

.

Cuando ya se había oscurecido bastante, Sakura dijo que debía irse, Shikamaru afirmó lo mismo. Al salir fuera de la casa de Temari, Haruno desapareció de inmediato… Temari odiaba cuando hacia esos actos casi mágicos. Y los dejó solos.

Hacía frío y la rubia tembló de pronto, Shikamaru la abrazó para aplacar el frio, ambos se sonrieron.

-Creo que me iré…- anunció sin soltarla.

-Está bien…- susurro al ver que él se le acercaba.

Temari no hiso nada para evitarlo y de pronto se estaban besando… sin darse cuenta ella lo estaba abrazando también, se separaron un poco y el Nara el sonrió… La rubia pensó que era diferente a todas las veces que le había sonreído… de pronto le plantó un fugaz beso sacándola de sus pensamientos y se fue.

Temari ensimismada se acercó a la puerta y de pronto alguien le habló.

-Era el Nara?- preguntó Kankuro quien venía recién llegando.

-"que no allá visto, que no allá visto"- Temari no volteo para que su hermano no viera el sonrojo- emm si terminamos una parte del trabajo y ya se fue al igual que Sakura…-

.

.

.

Continuará…


	8. Aclaremos que…

.

.

.

Temari le daba vuelta a lo que había ocurrido, recordaba entre felicidad y angustia los labios de Shikamaru, no podía negarse a sí misma que era así, sentía que lento eso que había enterrado revivía, solo por una maldita… confusión, error, impulso? Qué diablos era. Se revolvía intranquila en la cama, en un par de horas tendría que volver a verlo y que haría, como actuaría… no hablaba con él desde hacía ya dos días y sus pensamientos la torturaban, lo único que podía hacer… Era hablar con él.

.

Temprano salió de casa, no espero a su hermano Kankuro, se encontró precipitada a la entrada del instituto. Se quedó un momento observando y luchando por entrar o no llegar nunca… Hasta que suspiró, cerró los ojos, colocó una sonrisa en su rostro y entró como lo hacía todos los días.

-Hooola… que tal esa terminada de trabajo?- preguntó Sakura.

-"Maldita que rayos"- pensó Temari, poniendo cara de confusión hacia la peli rosa- De que hablas Sakura?-

-Ya sabes…- levantó las cejas varias veces.

-Creó que estás pasándote muchas películas-

-…Quiere decir que nada…-puso una cara de decepción.

-"Bien! Cayó!"- le hizo Temari un gesto con los hombros de no saber.

.

El día anduvo lento, en realidad la llegada del cambio de hora llegaba a paso tortuga, lo único que quería era juntarse con el grupo y ver directamente a Shikamaru, no entre miradas perdidas durante la clase, además ya se había decidido pedirle que hablaran.

Cuando llego el momento deseado, se reunieron en un lugar del mismo salón, se sentaron en las mesas, en las sillas formando algo así como un círculo cerrado. Temari trataba de actuar como si nada, le sorprendía a la vez la facilidad que tenía Shikamaru para eso.

Hablaron sobre el trabajo, sobre hacer algo además el viernes que venía, para celebrar que habían casi terminado su bendito trabajo, aunque pensaron que eran pocos así que decidieron hablarlo con todos los de la clase. Ten Ten en tanto miraba a Shikamaru y a Temari, que luego de todo el comportamiento en la fuente de sodas, ahora esas miradas de reojo, algo intuyó.

Tocaron el timbre para comenzar de nuevo las clases y se comenzó a desintegrar el grupo.

-Nara…- llamó la rubia.

-Si?- le sonrió con un cinismo puro.

-Podemos hablar después de clases?- Rogó porque nadie más le estuviera prestando atención.

-Claro…-

.

Temari estaba nerviosa quedaban unos minutos para que tuviera que sacar todas las palabras, preguntas y respuestas que se había maquinado. En su cuaderno solo había dibujado rayas toda la hora, por el estado nervioso que se encontraba. Trataba de controlarse pero no podía, sonó el tan ansiado timbre. De pronto una bocanada de valentía calmo sus manos tiritonas, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus ojos rápidos y la centró, se sentía segura.

De apoco trató de demorarse, le dijo a Sakura que tenía que hacer otras cosas que no la esperara, Shikamaru en tanto así lo mismo. Poco a poco el salón se desocupó y los dos quedaron solos, la puerta entre abierta, las ventanas con las cortinas a medio cerrar, Ella al lado de la última esquina del salón y él cerca de la ventana, muchas mesas desordenadas los separaban.

Temari se decidió a caminar hacia él, quien se había quedado quieto solo mirándola, cuando estuvo frente a él, miro a la ventana y vio a Ino pasar, quien quedo mirando fijo la hacía ahí, estaba lejos pero posiblemente los reconocería, una mano sobre su brazo la saco de su pensamiento.

-Que paso?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Bueno…- respiró profundo y le miró a los ojos- Solo quería hablar de lo que paso… ya sabes-

-Tks… es que….-

Temari de inmediato dejó de escuchar lo que decía solo veía que el movía los labios, movía ligeramente las manos, hasta que él se detuvo. Shikamaru había notado que no le prestaba atención.

-Qué ocurre?- Preguntó inocente.

-Quiero… hacer algo indebido…- sonrió un poco sin darse cuenta Temari.

-Hazlo…- le susurró el moreno.

Temari se acercó un poco, le tomó la camisa y lo acercó el otro resto a ella, obviamente lo beso y él respondía aquella acción, pero pronto la separó.

Había visto pasar a Ino también por fuera, así que detuvo a la Sabuko No.

-Ven…-Le susurró muy cerca de los labios.

La guio entre las mesas lejos de la ventana, se movieron hasta al mesa de profesor, Shikamaru la puso entre él y la mesa, la beso de improviso pero pronto Temari le correspondió. Esos minutos se hicieron eternos, pero le gustaba… Pronto volvió a la realidad y se separó de él, le dijo que debía irse, le propinó un fugaz beso en los labios y salió de allí dejándolo solo.

.

Estaba fuera del Instituto caminaba rápido en direcciona su casa y una vos le habló, para que levantara la cabeza.

-Ten Ten!-

-Te sorprendí al parecer…- dijo la chica que se encontraba sola.

-Sí… que haces?-

-Quería acompañarte a casa- luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho- Pero Sakura me dijo que tenías algo que hacer… Así que decidí esperarte- arqueó una ceja.

La había atrapado, de seguro no los vio, pero se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru también se había quedado…

-Está bien…- suspiró pesadamente Temari- Te contaré…-

.

Era sábado por la mañana, Temari se encontraba en pésimo estado, se había enfermado y no pudo ir a la fiesta, pero Ten Ten le pondría al tanto de todo, le había enviado un mensaje durante la noche que decía que la iría a ver, además tenían que hablar…

-Wow mujer, estas de muerte- pronunció Ten Ten quien entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Gracias- rió débil la rubia- Pero dime que debemos hablar…-

-Niega todo hasta la muerte…-comenzó Tenn Ten- No digas nada hasta que te cuente todo…-

-Está bien…- dijo boquiabierta Temari.

-Todos los saben… bueno no todos algunos… umm… Mira te explico, creo que Shikamaru le dijo a Chouji y a Naruto, bueno eso creo, la cosa es que a Naruto anoche, con las copas de más y entre bromas, dijo que Shikamaru y tú se habían besado…Shikamaru trató de disimularlo, pero su enojo fue algo evidente y Chouji trató de tapar todo… Obvio que la cosa quedó ahí pero intentaron preguntarle a Sakura y ella negó todo… Porque no sabía, pero te preguntará eso seguro, al igual que varios… Pero te recomiendo que a ella se lo cuentes, delicadamente, sin mucho detalle ni nada y dile que guarde el secreto…-

-Hijo de puta…- dijo enrabiada Temari tapándose la cabeza con las cobijas.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	9. Quiero odiarte! Pero caí de nuevo

**Quiero agradecer a Mitchel0420 por sus comentarios y a quienes leen esta historia.**

.

.

.

Había faltado hasta el martes, su salud estaba mejor, pero anímicamente tenía revuelto los sentimientos, sobre todo rabia y tristeza. Ella que porque se vio acorralada, tuvo que contarlo, pero él… Él seguro lo contó para colgarse una medalla al pecho, era un desgraciado…

Claramente se sentía usada, sobre todo por lo que presidia su relación con el Nara.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no quería levantar la vista de la mesa, no había escuchado nada, ni mucho menos visto en qué hora estaban, había permanecido en su lugar desde que cruzó la puerta del salón. Fácilmente podía culpar a su resfriado…

-"Cuando entre todos me miraron No faltarán las preguntas Dios me está doliendo la cabeza Me gustaría que fuera más hombre Tal ves yo no lo dejé hablar Claro que no es mi culpa…"********-

Al tocar el timbre para cambio de hora, sintió que alguien le habló, más bien le susurró "Yo no he dicho nada, tu no digas nada…" conocía esa voz. Como era capaz de ser tan cara dura, aunque sus palabras le recordaron la frase que le dijo su amiga Ten Ten "Niega todo hasta la muerte…"

.

Se sujetaba la cabeza, se estaba empezando a hacer más punzante el dolor y la fiebre se apoderaba de ella. Sintió una presencia delante de ella, levantó la vista y vio a otra rubia a la cual conocía, estaba acompañada por Junko y Minako.

-Así que te enrollaste con Shikamaru no…- vociferó Ino.

-Quieres no gritar… Me duele la maldita cabeza- apretaba los ojos, la chillona voz de Ino le retumbaba.

-No me cambies las cosas… Suponía que eras amiga, digo mía y de él, así era cuando estaba con él… Dime, acaso te gustaba cuando estaba conmigo?-

-A ver Yamanaka, déjame entender. Que demonios estás hablando?- dijo cínicamente Temari pero su rostro no lo demostraba.

-De lo que nos enteramos todos… Que pasó algo entre tú y Shikamaru…-

El salón de pronto se volvió silenciosos, estaban todos atentos a que diría la Sabuko No. Efectivamente a la llegada del Lunes todos se enteraron, incluso del otros cursos del nivel, obviamente Shikamaru era popular, por lo cual corrió más la voz.

-Aún no sé de qué estás hablando, pero me tomaré la maldita molestia de contestarte…- Dijo cabreada- Amiga tuya… jajaja de alguien como tú en mi vida. Dos, No!, no te preocupes que no me interesaba el Nara cuando estuviste con él… Y no, no ha pasado nada! De nada!, está claro, ahora deja de joderme que esta que me explota la cabeza, si te escucho de nuevo explotara otra cosa, entiendes…- Temari se paró ofuscada y salió del salón.

Sakura salió tras de ella.

.

Haruno, interrogo a la rubia, la cual terminó cediendo y le contó todo, sin detalles, solo lo necesario, pero le pidió, le imploró, le re-contra rogó, que no le dijera a nadie, que era como un secreto de estado.

Sakura pactó no hablar de ello en el instituto, ni cuando estuviera alguien cerca, solo cuando fuera pertinente y estuvieran ambas solas.

Temari agradeció a Kami, que había acabado el maldito trabajo así que no tenía obligaciones para con él, no tenía por qué hablar con él. Aunque cuando se reunían ella no se reusaba, pero nunca dirigía ninguna mirada hacia el Nara y le dirigía las palabras necesarias para no armar más intrigas.

.

Como de costumbre cuando trataba de olvidar el tiempo corría a su favor y ya todo se había olvidado, mejor dicho todos lo habían olvidado, aunque no faltaba la broma entre amigos pero solo broma. Solo ella guardaba ese recuerdo.

Desde hace mucho veía al Nara algo triste; llegaba tarde, no dormía en clases, no miraba las nubes por las ventanas. Algo le pasaba y de eso estaba segura, más aun que trataba de entablar conversaciones con ella. Pero vio que la situación empeoraba y se sentía afligida por él, así que comenzó a acceder.

La hora de arte era prefecta para conversar. La rubia tomó sus cosas, abandonó a Sai y se sentó con el Nara. Todos conversaban en susurros, ya que a la señorita Kurenai no le molestaba, mientras trabajaran.

-Qué te pasa?- Trataba aun de fingir como si nunca pasara nada.

-Es algo problemático…-

-Para ti, todo es problemático- ambos sonrieron- Pero es raro que no niegues que te pasa algo, señor fuerte…-

-No hablaré de "eso" contigo, mujer problemática…-luego su media sonrisa de borró del rostro- No hablaré con nadie de "eso"…-

-Bueno, pero "Eso" te tiene mal y…- se sonrojó levemente- Me preocupas… llorón-

-Tranquilízate, que solo al hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, se me olvidan todos los líos…-Shikamaru recapacitó sus palabras notoriamente- Hablas tanta estupidez, que me distraes…- Evadida clara de sus anteriores palabras.

-Iras?- cambio de tema.

-Claro, tú iras?, hace mucho que no vas a una fiesta con nosotros…-

-Estaré ahí, supongo- rió por lo bajó.

Shikamaru le devolvió una sonrisa, era cierto podían hablar cosas sin sentido o que a veces solo ellos entendían, pero se les olvidaban las cosas que le molestaban. Por lo menos a ella sí.

.

No sabía como era que estaban encerrados, en aquella habitación casi vacía. El Vodka se había agolpado en sus cienes y le borraba la memoria cada minuto que pasaba.

-Por qué no me dirás? Acaso le temes a algo señor problemático…-

-No, no le temo a nada…- dijo Shikamaru que estaba apoyado en una de las murallas.

-Eso lo tengo claro…- Temari se refería a otra cosa, al parecer el Nara entendía.

-Temari eso estuvo mal…-

-A si?... porque?-

La rubia se acercó desafiante quería oír explicaciones.

-Nunca debí, nunca debió pasar esto, somos amigos… Le gustabas a un amigo mío…- el Nara miraba los labios de Temari, ya que esta se le acercaba más aún.

-Eso fue hace años Nara, además nunca me lo dijo y ya sabes él es feliz, se le olvidó eso que ahora tu usas como pretexto-

Apoyo sus manos que parecían pequeñas sobre el pecho del moreno, cada vez más alto y fornido, ella delgada, no muy alta y con cierta gracia que admiraban otros que ella no quería. Lo único que hiso luego, fue mirarle fijamente los labios al Nara, hasta que él le pasó las manos por su cintura atrayéndola a él, levantó levemente su rostro para estar a la altura y el la besó.

Trataba de dilucidar porque estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. Podía culpar al alcohol, que le nublaba la conciencia, pero mentía, estaba perfectamente consciente de que era su responsabilidad.

El sabor amargo de la cerveza en los labios del chico, sabía bien… Que de pronto se mezclaba con el dulce sabor a naranja de su propia boca, era fantástico. Se separaron unos minutos, ella abrió levemente los ojos y vio que el los mantenía cerrados, cuando la atrajo a nueva cuenta hacia él. A diferencia de las otras veces, que le habían parecido dulces los besos y algunos por mera necesidad, estos eran distintos sentía más que una necesidad, eran apasionados, claramente no querían separarse. Cuando ella intento escapar de aquello él la retuvo… Después de haber desaparecido casi una hora una llamada por teléfono, los hizo volver… Ella cortó, se despidió con el típico beso fugaz y se fue.

-"Temari definitivamente nunca aprendes de tus tropiezos…"- se reprochó caminando tan paciente como siempre.

.

.

.

****** No es que me haya equivocado, ni saltado las comas, use una técnica literaria llamada corriente de conciencia, que se asemeja a la verdadera forma en que pensamos.**


	10. Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

.

.

.

Escuchaba esa canción y pensaba que era para ella, le decía lo que le ocurría y la justificaba… "Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal…"***** Mal le hacía pero que más daba, ahora aprendía a vivir con ello y a aparentar que nada ocurría.

Obviamente desde la fiesta no volvió a ocurrir, pero ella sabía que si se dejaba volvería a ocurrir todas las veces que fuera posible, pero tampoco era tan tonta, como para viciar el asunto.

Llevaban una amistad como siempre, por delante de todos y en la realidad.

.

Estaban en la fuente de soda "celebrando" que ya no daban más exámenes pero tenían que seguir yendo al instituto.

-Se han puesto a pensar, a quien elegiremos nosotros como representantes?- Preguntó Kiba.

-De que hablan?, porque le dan tanta importancia a eso?- dijo Temari curiosa.

-Lo que pasa, es que es una cosa, de seudo-competencia, además es un honor que de "tu" curso salgan representantes para el instituto…-Explicó Neji.

-Claro, además es parte de dejar tu marca en el instituto y ser una leyenda para los de Secundaria- complementó Ten Ten.

-Aaah creo entender… dejar marca también como lo que hacen los de ultimo año?-

-E-exacto, pe-pero esa es o-otra compe-tencia que que es co-como curso- sonrió sonrojada Hinata.

-Yo creo que deberíamos elegir a Sai…-Dijo Sakura- Él es un excelente artista, muy ordenado y responsable… También a Shikamaru, claro ordenado no es… responsable emm tampoco- Todos rieron y el aludido solo negó con la cabeza- Pero es bastante inteligente y tiene las mejores notas del curso…. Y propongo también a Temari, don de la palabra y muy decidida… Que opinan?-

Todos se quedaron mirando como reflexionándolo.

-Es tan locos… no lo haré, en su…-

-Ya claro aquí vamos de nuevo- interrumpió Kiba- En Suna no hacíamos eso, además es SU instituto… blablablá- hizo como imitando a Temari- Mujer, ahora estas aquí eres de los nuestros, además harían un excelente trabajo!-

-Implica comida gratis- acotó Chouji quien comía con entusiasmo el plato de empanadas.

-Cho… para ti todo es comida- Pronunció por fin Shikamaru- Que problemático…además todo es tan complicado y aburrido…-

-Yo seré su jefe de promoción! Siiiiiii será un buen reto!- golpeo la mesa parándose Naruto.

-Calma Uzumaki… Pero es cierto, si quieren puedo yo ayudar con el tema de discursos y todo eso- Se ofreció Sasuke.

-Siiiiii Uchiha haremos un buen equipo!- lo abrazó por el cuello Naruto casi ahogándolo.

Todos reían, Naruto nunca cambiaba su personalidad tan extrovertida y desaforada.

.

Así fue Sai, Temari y Shikamaru terminaron aceptando, luego de que fuera planteado a todo el curso y la mayoría creyera que era una buena idea. Compitieron contra los otros 3 de los cursos del nivel, por supuesto gracias a Naruto y Sasuke, también del curso, salieron "victoriosos", ahora el año entrante a los tres se les agregaría una ardua tarea de "trabajos", pero Temari pensó el lado positivo, tendría la posibilidad de viajar a otras ciudades entre ellas su querida Suna durante el año.

Cuando estaban celebrando su victoria, la rubia se abrazó con Sai para felicitarse y luego Sai le estrechó la mano a Shikamaru, este último después se acercó a Temari.

-En semejante lio nos hemos metido…- la abrazó en forma de felicitación.

-Ni hablar jajajaja- sonrió ampliamente Temari que correspondía el abrazo.

Él se le separo unos centímetros, suponiendo que le besaría la mejilla, pero le dio un fugaz beso entre el principio de los labios y la mejilla, cosa que nadie advirtió, pero solo le dedicó una sonrisa a una sorprendida Temari.

.

Ese mismo día se dispusieron a celebrar…La sede sería la recurrente, la casa de Sakura, organizaron todo fugazmente, invitaron a conocidos y obviamente a los que los habían apoyado.

Cayendo la noche de apoco la casa de la peli rosa de fue llenando, llegaron los del curso, los del superior, algunos de afuera etc. Obviamente había muchas cosas allí, las botellas con alcohol desbordaban las mesas, algo entre comilla "natural" considerando la edad que tenían y en plena adolescencia.

La música sonaba fuerte y la mayoría estaba bailando, Temari juntó a Neji y Ten Ten estaban conversando, a la rubia se le había perdido de vista el moreno, probablemente estaba con los chicos o con alguna chica desconocida para ella, solía pasar. Fue interrumpida la conversación de los tres por un chico que ellos conocían.

-Quieres bailar Sabuko No?- sonrió el chico.

-Claro… Me llamo Temari- le sonrió de vuelta.

Se dirigieron a la improvisada "pista" de baile donde había muchas personas, Sakura quien raramente había conseguido bailar con Sasuke, la miró y le sonrió aprobadoramente, Yushiko también. Claro que todas las chicas que la simpatizaban de su curso lo harían. La había invitado a bailar, Keiichi, el chico de un curso mayor, era capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto y era muy guapo. Temari lo encontraba guapo, pero no era parte de su club de fans como otras.

Pasó un rato, Ten Ten y Neji llegaron al lado de los dos a bailar, Ten Ten había arrastrado al Hyuga pero no pudo negarse a su novia. Conversaban, se reían, estaban teniendo un agradable momento, eso hasta que Ten Ten se percató de algo.

-A alguien le están humeando las orejas…-comentó en voz baja, solo para que Temari oyera.

Temari levantó su vista y vio que Shikamaru la miraba con cara de enojo. Temari volvió su mirada a Ten Ten y levantó los hombros en señal de no saber por qué.

-"Que le está pasando Esta celoso No no creo como se te ocurre Que imbécil si fuera posesivo conmigo"- Pensó Temari mientras miraba al moreno de coleta disimuladamente, él se encontraba con una chica.

.

La primera semana de vacaciones el grupo de siempre organizó un campamento. Fueron a un hermoso lugar, un claro al lado de un río de agua cristalina. Sin perder tiempo armaron las tiendas, irían a descansar así que una vez hecho eso, se recostarían.

Temari se estaba quedando dormida, con los audífonos puestos hasta que sintió que alguien abrió la rejilla de su tienda.

-Que haces? Pensé que irías a ver tus nubes…-

-El sol está demasiado fuerte y en la sombra los arboles tapan el cielo, así que esperare a más tarde…-

El moreno se recostó sin decir nada al lado de Temari, esta siguió dándole la espalda, tampoco le dijo nada. Él le quitó uno de los audífonos y se lo puso, entonces recién la rubia se dio vuelta él estaba de espalda y ella de costado.

-Así que el día de la celebración la pasaste bien con Keiichi, al parecer…- comentó el moreno con serenidad.

-Claro, no sabes los comentarios de felicitaciones que luego recibí…- comentó en un tono divertido.

-Por supuesto… el capitán de Futbol- respondió Shikamaru cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca extraña.

Luego él paso su brazo tras Temari acercándola hacia su cuerpo, sin reproche pero algo sorprendida ella recibió la acción y puso su cabeza sombre el pecho de él. Después de un largo silencio Temari apoyo pleno su oído, sin audífono, en el pecho del moreno y escucho su corazón algo acelerado.

-Late muy rápido…- susurró Temari casi en un hilo de voz.

Shikamaru movió la cabeza asistiendo sin abrir los ojos, hasta que sintió que Temari se movió y miro hacia abajo, ella se había removido un poco, se le había acercado, estaban a una mínima distancia, que se fue cerrando poco a poco. Hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Se besaban con pereza, lento y con solo roces. Profundizaron un poco más, luego de haberse separado unos segundos para tomar aire, pero aún eran lentos, y sus lenguas se rozaban sintiendo al otro, el moreno sorprendió a la rubia cuando mordió levemente sus labios. La acción fue cortada rápidamente cuando sintieron ruido, se separaron y se quedaron escuchando unos minutos, mirándose fijamente, hasta que hablaron.

-Te-Temari? Pu-puedes venir…Para que pre-preparemos algo?- habló Hinata a la nada, ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba la Rubia.

-Naruto tiene hambre?- levantó la voz Temari, no recibió respuesta- Ya voy-

Solo se miró a Shikamaru, se quitó el audífono y salió de la tienda.

Luego de eso, no estuvieron ningún momento a solas en todo el día restante, ni los días restantes.

.

.

.

**Alusión a una canción de Shakira.**

**Continuará…**


	11. Amigos

He tenido algunos inconvenientes últimamente, no sé si pueda continuar escribiendo, todo se verá según se den las cosas.

Gracias por leer este fic.

.

.

.

-He escuchado el rumor de que Shikamaru está saliendo con Tayuya...-cotilleó Naruto.

-Ella no es del curso de Kankuro?- le pregunto Sakura a Temari.

-S...si, si, eso creo...-Respondió evidentemente sorprendida.

-Pero, es solo un rumor Naruto-le corrigió Sasuke.

-Pero es que... Todos lo dicen y si todos lo dicen es porque algo debe de haber no- dijo poniendo cara picara.

-La verdad le escuche a Ten Ten decir que los vio juntos un par de veces...-habló pasivo Neji.

-Si también escuche de otros decir que venían por aquí...- Complemento Sakura, refiriéndose a la fuente de sodas.

Bueno cual era el problema, Shikamaru estaba saliendo con Tayuya, si él era feliz cual era el drama... no?. Aunque la chica tuviera una reputación, algo discutida, por sobre todo entre las chicas del instituto.

El otro punto es que más le daba a ella si, él era su amigo, si no le quiso contar era decisión de él.

.

Temari fue dejando de lado sus sentimientos hacia Shikamaru y aprendió a verlo realmente como un amigo, más aun que ahora deberían compartir tiempo extra, realizando labores sobre y para el instituto, bueno no solo con el sino que con Sai.

El año comenzaba con calma, como ningún otro, sin muchos que aceres ni nada por el estilo, al parecer el maestro Ibiki, se había resignado a que de cierto modo eran una causa perdida. Lo otro que comenzaba en calma eran los deberes de los tres chicos, algunas reuniones, con representantes de otros institutos, algunos viajes, pero el ansiado viaje a Suna nunca caía en manos de ellos.

.

-Donde diablos está el Nara!- vociferó alterada Temari.

-Con Tayuya...- respondió calmo como siempre Sai.

-Kami! una cosa es que utilice escusas sobre el trabajo para salir de clases y estar con ella... pero otra es que se haga aún más irresponsable...-

-a quien deshollejas mujer?- preguntó una voz perezosa, que se incorporaba recién.

-A ti maldito pedazo de vago...-

-okey okey...-se rascó la cabeza con desinterés- Cual es el problema?

-Bueno...-suspiró tratando de calmarse- Me han llegado algunas cartas desde los institutos de Suna, sobre la formación de una comitiva entre los institutos de Konoha, para poder informar de algunas cosas que quieren exigir como estudiantes, etc... El punto es que deben ir dos y el otro debe quedarse a cargo-

-pues que complicado...- respondió Sai- y supongo que tú quieres ir para aprovechar, esos viajes a Suna no?... Yo creo que deberías ir...-

-La verdad eso quiero, y creo se sería bueno que tu vengas conmigo... Pero no podríamos dejar a Shikamaru a cargo, sería un terrible error...-

-Eey! estoy aquí, gracias por la confianza...Problemática...-

-Problemática?! diablos Shikamaru te das cuenta de que hasta para llegar a una maldita reunión eres un irresponsable!- le grito Temari

-Está bien si quieres llevarme!, iré contigo, pero no seas así!...- le respondió cabreado

-Shikamaru yo...-trato de calmar Sai la situacion.

-Ni que te quisiera llevar! maldito vago! no sé porque aceptaste! si se sabe y creo que tú sabes que eres un...-

-Ya basta!- levanto la voz Sai haciendo callar a los otros dos- Temari iras con Shikamau y yo me quedaré aquí y se acabó la discusión...-

.

Las cosas se fueron complicando no por el hecho de que tuviera que viajar constante con Shikamaru y aguantarse las largas despedidas que tenía con su novia, si no que los planes de la comitiva se estaban volviendo densos, lo que requería que pasar casi tres días en Suna y comenzaran a perder clases, sus calificaciones decrecieron considerablemente desde este punto.

Peor fue luego cuando Gaara enfermo gravemente y requería cuidado, Temari tenía que cuidarlo mientras estaba en Konoha, si es que no estaba en una reunión.

.

Apoyada en la muralla del pasillo fuera del salón, había preferido salir y no hacer un examen. Shikamaru andaba vagando por el patio y la vio, deicidió ir a buscarla.

-Temari ven…-Le llamó suavemente desde el principio del pasillo.

La rubia lo siguió sin ningún reparo, estaba fatigada, estresada, todo.

Sus pasos se dirigían al salón que usaban de reuniones, entraron y Shikamaru cerró la puerta, ambos se acomodaron en sillas una frente a otra. Temari sabía que el Nara algo le diría.

-Sabes… desde hace un tiempo estoy bajando mis calificaciones… Llego tarde a casa… Los viajes… Creo que me están colapsando…-

-Que quieres hacer?...-dijo en un leve susurro.

-Te propongo que nos retiremos, sé que estas en igual de condiciones… Sería lo mejor para los dos, más ahora que tu hermano ha enfermado tanto…-la miró algo afligido.

-No… No puedo renunciar, si me está pasando es por algo, tengo que salir…-

-Pero Tema….-

-No!-Interrumpió- Yo puedo, si tú quieres salir, no te preocupes hazlo, tu sabes que es mejor para ti…- Se levantó lentamente de la silla.

Se propuso a caminar hacia la puerta sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos, pero nunca lloraría frente al Nara nunca… Sintió una mano detenerla, sujetándola del brazo.

-Sabuko No… Si te quedas, yo me quedo… Nunca te dejaré, menos ahora que nos necesitamos…-

Habría dado mil cosas porque esas palabras significaran otra cosa, pero era el vivo reflejo de su amistad. Le gustaban aquellas palabras y las repudiaba a la vez. Asistió levemente y se retiró.

.

Pasaron un par de semanas, tanto Shikamaru como Temari lucían mal, con grandes ojeras, con muchas presiones, sobre todo ahora que Shikamaru decidió ayudar a Temari a cuidar a Gaara, se quedaba hasta altas horas en casa de ella, cuando al pelirrojo le subía la temperatura y Temari se desvelaba tratando de estabilizarlo. Se turnaban los viajes, Sai hacia lo que podía, el también estaba ocupado con cosas del Instituto.

Shikamaru estaba sentado cerca de la cama de Gaara y Temari estaba al lado de su hermano, tratando de bajarle la fiebre con paños húmedos, el reloj marcaba las 1:54 am. Y miraba de reojo al moreno de coleta.

-Tienes que irte…-

-No, puedo quedarme hasta que no necesites nada…-suspiró cansado.

-Shikamaru… Saldremos los dos… Creo que es lo mejor, si no estás bien no puedes continuar por mí… Dejaremos las obligaciones y yo me dedicare a recuperar un poco el año y a cuidar a Gaara…-Contuvo el aliento- "Lo estoy haciendo por ti, no te puedo ver así, yo podría seguir con esto, pero si tú te reúsas a dejarme… a dejarme ja claro… no puedes estar así por mi culpa… no puedo permitirlo… te quiero demasiado…"- pensó durante unos segundos y suspiró pesadamente- Tu supongo que te dedicaras a recuperar tus calificaciones ejemplares y a lo que conciernen tus relaciones no…-

-Está bien… Mañana le diremos a Sai, seguro él está de acuerdo…- meditó unos minutos y susurró suavemente- Gracias…

.

Estaban frente a todos los encargados y quienes tuvieran algún cargo relevante del Instituto, también de otro Institutos… En una mesa parecida a lo que son de las conferencias, Sai estaba sentado a la izquierda, Temari al centro y Shikamaru a su derecha.

-Todo estará bien…-Le susurró el moreno a Temari solo para que ella escuchará.

La rubia asistió y sintió la mano del moreno rosar con la suya, no lo pensó dos veces y la tomó con fuerza, esperando algo así como una condena…

.

.

.

Continuará…


	12. El punto a la nada

.

.

.

Era el último año de instituto, estaban todos emocionados, claro quien no, luego de varios meses estarían a las puertas de ser universitarios, otros completamente responsables, seria hora de tomar reales decisiones de vida y por sobre todo disfrutar todos los momentos posibles con los compañeros.

Todos comentaban sobre eso, estaban todos reunidos con sus amigos, en algunos pequeños grupillos.

-eh! Chouji, puedo sentarme contigo este año- sonrió ampliamente Temari.

-Pues claro será todo un placer- respondió la sonrisa el muchacho.

-Jajaja al parecer me abandonaras…-comento Sai divertido.

-Si claro, lo dice el que me abandonó antes, por sentarse con Suzume- le sacó la lengua, la rubia en un gesto infantil.

.

Hubo un momento en que nadie se percató de que los primeros meses se les habían venido encima y no tenían nada planeado para, la competencia que hacían los de último año, para que coronaran a los reyes que cada curso elegía, como los reyes de la promoción en la que salían.

Los reyes serían el Nara y la joven Hyuuga. Hinata por obviamente se reusó al principio, pero Naruto terminó convenciéndola, era bella, talentosa, tenía una hermosa voz, bailaba excelente y era buena en deportes, era perfecta, solo su timidez la invalidaba un poco, pero todos se encargarían de ayudarla. Shikamaru, era bueno guapo, bastante alto y lo suficientemente fuerte para poderse a Hinata, también se aplicaba a la música y muy a su pesar a los deportes, era obvio que con su forma floja de ser todos lo corregirían.

Los en frente de todo el curso, admitieron que eran una bella pareja.

.

Estaban organizando que harían respecto a la mayor atracciones todo, un baile donde debían participar la mayoría, claro que eso ya lo tenían avanzado se estaban organizando, los horarios de ensayos, la construcción de escenografía.

Estaban todos bastante cansados, ya que todas las horas libre se la pasaban practicando para los deportes, para el dichoso baile, para todas las competencias. Los más agotados eran los reyes, tenían que ver otras cosas juntas, al fin de cuentas nadie dormía más de 2 horas.

Shikamaru andaba con un humor de pulgas, discutía con todos. En ese preciso instante se encontraba dormido, con la cabeza en la mesa, nadie le dijo anda era mejor que estuviera dormido a que armara riñas. Temari decidió sentarse al lado de él, cogió un plumón que estaba por encima de las mesas cercanas. Se acercó lentamente a él asegurándose que este no despertara, destapo el plumón y procedió a rayarle la cara. Yushiko quien se había percatado le hacia todas las señas posibles a Temari para que no lo hiciera, no querían que el Nara explotara, pero era tarde.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la húmeda tinta en su cara, pero vio a la rubia al lado de él haciéndose la inocente, sin cambiar de posición, sonrió levemente entrecerrando sus ojos, se pasó la mano por las rayas y comprobó que lo había hecho. Con un brazo libre la atrajo a él y la plastó contra la mesa volviendo a dormirse. La rubia lo miraba, lo tenía cerca muy cerca… a vista y paciencia de todos, pero ella no hizo nada.

-Si hubiera sido yo probablemente me mata…-Comentó Sakura que se sentaba al lado de la Rubia.

Esta se zafó como pudo y le hizo un gesto de no tener idea con los hombros.

.

Todos empecinados en sus tareas, avanzaban hacia los días esperados. Durante los ensayos Temari pasaba mucho tiempo con Kiba, se reían se hacían bromas en los descansos de los ensayos. Por esos días las cosas estaban bien con Shikamaru, conversaban bastante, en clases este iba a sentarse con ella, por lo cual Chouji se iba, "peleaban" por cosas leves, a veces dormían uno al lado del otro sobre la mesa. Pero siempre sintió esa sensación extraña de que cada vez que Kiba se le acercaba y el Nara estaba con ella la abrazaba, luego de que el Inuzuka se iba la soltaba. No le dijo nada, obviamente para no desenterrar lo muerto.

.

Estaban bailando Shikamaru con Hinata, la parte que les correspondía, todos observaban en silencio, era tal la gracia de ambos y esa conexión mágica que se producía, que hacía que los pelos se erizaran, era simplemente magnifico. Se complementaban bastante. Ambos se apoyaron Shikamaru a Hinata con lo de su vergüenza y lo había superado bastante, y ella dulcemente animaba al chico a que hiciera las cosas y dejara de regañar.

Algunas chicas estaban convencidas de que Shikamaru terminara con Tayuya y estuviera con Hinata, una de las razones es porque no les agradaba la novia de este y la otra era que veían que hacían una pareja perfecta con Hinata.

.

Estaban a una hora de empezar el show, estaban todos nerviosos corrían de aquí a allá sin parar. Shikamaru le había pedido a Temari que lo ayudara, así que esta dejó a Kiba y fue a ayudarlo.

-Hacen tan linda pareja con Hinata- comentó Temari mientras le arreglaba un poco el cabello a el moreno.

-No te molesta que sea así?- le sonrió de medio lado.

-Por qué habría de molestarme?-

-En cuentas a lo que nos pasó?... jajaja no crees-

-Que nos pasó?- la rubia ya había caído en cuenta, miro detrás de él y Ten Ten estaba allí oyendo y la miraba fijo.

Era obvio que Shikamaru no se había dado cuenta, pero Ten Ten no hizo notar su presencia ni Temari tampoco.

-Okey estás haciéndote la desentendida- le sonrió de forma burlona.

Temari miró de reojo a Ten Ten quien negaba por la afirmación del chico.

-Aprendí del mejor no?...- alzó una ceja encarando a Shikamaru mientras le terminaba el nudo de la corbata.

.

Después de horas, de sudar y gastar el último aliento, salieron ganadores. La verdad llegar con ellos hacia que la competitividad se te impregnara y te atrapará.

Estaban todos saltando, emocionados, gritando, comenzaron abrazarse entre sí felicitándose, ante la vista de los otros dos cursos, quienes veían decepcionados la escena.

Temari daba vueltas mirando todos sus compañeros, se sentía orgullosa de todo ello, había salido bastante bien y se sentía feliz. Pero su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando Shikamaru se le acercó y de vuelo la levanto en un abrazo, quedó casi colgando y tuvo que rodear al moreno con sus brazos y un poco con sus rodillas, para no caer. Este la abrazaba fuertemente y se hundía en el pecho de ella, susurrándole muchas veces gracias. Ella enrojecida más por vergüenza que por el sudor, lo miraba hacia abajo y no sabía qué hacer, se sentía morir por aquella muestra de afecto. Luego la bajó, la volvió a abrazar y le beso la mejilla con mucha delicadeza. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró a donde se habían reunido todos para gritar por última vez su triunfo…

.

.

.


	13. Que nos pasa?

.

.

.

Todo seguía igual, después de tantos años ya estaba columbrada, obviamente las cosas evolucionaban, pero ese sentimiento de que nunca ocurría nada o todo era normal, era demasiado familiar a estas alturas.

El fin de año se acercaba, ella ya no duda sobre lo que sentía por Shikamaru, ahora era simple amistad, se preocupaba por el solo un poco más que el resto de sus amigos, era algo natural porque le había gustado antes. Ahora lo miraba y veía solo al chico flojo que alegaba por todo lo posible, aunque últimamente había cambiado un poco y estaba más activo. Tal vez en parte por lo de la competencia y por la novia de él. Aunque a la mayoría no le agradaba y no se lo dijera al Nara, a ella no le importaba, solo con que su amigo estuviera bien era suficiente.

.

Estaban en una ceremonia tradicional, antes de su licenciatura para poder largarse del instituto, en donde se recordaban todos los momentos vividos como curso, aunque en la ceremonia estaba todos los del último nivel. Allí memoraban recuerdos muy antiguos inclusos de cuando eran pequeños, los momentos de primaria, etc. Momento que la rubia no había vivido con ellos, aunque si con su hermano pero no era para hacerla reaccionar como el resto, que estaban bastante emocionados.

Terminada la ceremonia, varios emocionados se abrazaban para decirse palabras bonitas, recordando momentos bellos. Temari los miraba, había abrazado a Sakura agradeciéndole muchas cosas, a Sai aunque amos muy reservados nos e comentaron nada, la lista seguía con Ten Ten, a quien le debía mucho, Neji, a Naruto quien lloraba a mares, Chouji y frente a ella aprecio el moreno.

-No seas bebe llorón- le dijo Temari, ya que los ojos del chico brillaban.

-Dame un abrazo mujer problemática…-

Se abrazaron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que el moreno habló.

-Perdóname por todo y gracias por estar siempre…-

-De nada, gracias a ti por alegrarme los días también- respondió sin saber que más decirle.

-Te quiero…-

-Yo igual Nara- le sonrió ya que se habían separado un poco.

Shikamaru hiso el gesto de volverla abrazar y acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual Temari no se movió esperando la acción, pero claramente después no se movió de la impresión ya que el moreno había estampado fugazmente sus labios en los de ella. Unas 5000 veces rodo en su mente en un segundo que nadie hubiera visto aquello... Y por el favor de dios fue así, para la tranquilidad de la rubia.

.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Abría sido un accidente?... No sabría la respuesta ya que, en otras ocasiones, volvieron a ocurrir cosas parecidas, pero todo se veía como un accidente. Pasaban de repente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella mal parada y simplemente pasaban.

.

Ya habían salido del Instituto todos licenciados, se reunía el grupo de siempre a veces, antes de que entraran de lleno las vacaciones.

Hablar de los "accidentes" para que, ella ya había recibido la noticia de que se podía ir a Suna, claro ya era mayor de edad junto con su hermano Kankuro y podían tomar la tutela de su hermano menor, estudiaría en la universidad de Suna, para que liarse con cosas que hasta… suponía siempre no tenían ningún sentido y ya eran algo pasado.

Habían organizado una fiesta en casa de Neji, bueno la mansión Hyuuga mejor dicho, era un lugar enorme y era precioso.

Estaban todos bailando, algo entonados con el alcohol y por supuesto por la hora que era, ya bastante tarde. Habían conversado las cosas que harían sus decisiones, fue cuando la noticia que tenía Temari sorprendió a bastantes, sobre todo a sus amigas que no daban crédito de lo que la rubia decía, pero sabían que ya estaba tomado y no cambiaría, a la vez confiaban en que era una buena decisión.

.

Era de noche casi madrugada, Shikamaru caminaba junto a Temari, se habían ido juntos de la fiesta, el Nara se había ofrecido para ir a dejar a la Sabuko No lo más cerca de su casa posible, ya que esta se reusaba. Conversaban a gusto de muchas cosas, pasaron por fuera de la fuente de sodas y decidieron sentarse frente a ella en una banca.

En el silencio de la noche estrellada, ambos estaban sentados, ahora no hablaban estaban en silencio igual que la noche. El moreno le había pasado un brazo por la espalda y ella afirmo su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Se reprochaba mentalmente porque estaban así, casi en la madrugada, si él tenía novia y se suponen que eran amigos, se sentía incomoda, pero no se atrevía a moverse, ni a hablar.

Shikamaru se movió un poco enderezándose, por lo que la rubia lo miró, se quedaron mirando unos segundos y él se acercó a ella, esta no retrocedió ni nada por lo que él poso sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente.

Temari no reaccionaba. Se estaba poniendo mal la situación. Sintió que él la atraía más hacia su cuerpo y definitivamente ya se estaban besando. Hace mucho que los labios del chico eran solo un recuerdo, pero ahora se revivían, igual como los recordaba, aunque estas ves tenían un sabor imaginario distinto. Cuando se separaron levemente por aire, le quedo esa sensación de que lo necesitaba, por lo que fue ella quien se acercó a él de nueva cuenta.

Mientras se besaban las manos de Shikamaru le acariciaba lentamente la espalda y ella hundía sus dedos en el cabello negro de él, desarmando un poco la coleta. El tiempo volaba alrededor de ellos pero a ellos no les importaba, ni por más que las estrellas tintinearan en el cielo o que el sol amenazará con mostrar sus rayos.

Temari tomo un poco el control en sí, apoyo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Shikamaru, tomó valor y abrió su boca.

-Porque terminamos así? Luego es tan fácil para ti seguir con lo tuyo… además tú tienes a Tayuya y no corresponde…-lo último fue un reproche para sí misma.

-No es fácil… y ahora no preguntes si?...-

Le levanto el rostro con una mano, se vieron a los ojos y la volvió a besar, entre los besos le susurro "no creí que te fueras…". Ella simplemente no le respondió.

.

.

.

El próximo es el último capítulo, Gracias por leer.


	14. Que nos pasó?

Ultimo capitulo

.

.

.

-Es todo lo que recuerdo… De cómo te conocí, de lo que vivimos juntos… Sé que hemos vivido muchos más momentos, pequeños, hermosos, trágicos, tristes, dulces, amistosos, peleados… Pero estos se graban a fuego en mí, porque nunca entendí que fui para ti, ni que sentías por mí… Una vez podría haber sido algo fugas… pero Ten Ten lo dijo… Con quien más has recaído alguna vez?... No sé si para bien mío o no, la respuesta es solo conmigo… Ojalá pudieras decir que nos pasó… esta falsa amistad que nos rodeó, que se destruía y se reconstruía a medias y volvía a caer…Yo tengo que reconocer que a lo largo de esta "historia" me han gustado otras personas, pero siempre has estado grabado en mi mente… Me duele reconocerlo pero me temó a que estoy enamorada de ti, aunque me halla quebrado el corazón sola muchas veces, aunque yo me hubiera inventado las más bellas historias, yo yo misma me negaba todo… Yo soy culpable de todo… Pero sigo enamorada de ti, nunca te lo diré, quiero poder saber que estas feliz al lado de otra persona, pero feliz…No perderte por querer decirte un te amo…Aaay! Shikamaru que me has hecho… Estoy aquí con mi maleta aun lado de la cama a horas de irme a Suna, y en vez de dormir me he rememorado todas esas veces, que me provocan ciertas sonrisas y un punzante dolor en el pecho… No sé qué espero…-

.

Sonó el timbre eran las 3:17 am. Temari se levantó ya que naturalmente sus hermanos dormían para poder viajar, ella se desveló… Caminó por el pasillo en penumbras, dudó en abrir la puerta pero lo hizo.

-Tenía que venir antes de que te me fueras para siempre…-

El moreno la abrazo en la penumbra fuerte sin decir nada y buscó sus labios con desesperación.

Ella recibió el beso sorprendida porque él estuviera allí y porque sentía las lágrimas de él caer en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

PORFAVOR LEEAN ESTO!

Sé que el capítulo estuvo corto y tal ves malo. Es obvio que los capítulos estaban más contados desde el punto de vista de Temari y que eran sus recuerdos, por eso eran tan cortados.

La declaración que dije que iba a hacer es que… Esta historia está basada en una historia real, (adaptada a Naruto universe) es lo que le paso a mi mejor amiga… Sé que no lo leerá nunca, pero si lo llega a hacer. AMIGA, PERDONAME, LO SIENTO MUCHO PERDONAME!.

Una vez más gracias por leer este fic.


End file.
